The Funeral
by SPEAKERNiGHT
Summary: Sonic's uncle Chuck has died. Now Sonic will have to face one of the biggest challenges in his life: going through the phases of death and going through his first funeral along with doing the eulogy. R&R! Rated T for death. A planned three-shot.
1. 2 Days Left

"It sure feels good to be back at home."

The fastest thing alive, also known as Sonic the Hedgehog dashed along the perimeter of his birthplace of Christmas Island. The azure hedgehog slowed down to a stop. Christmas Island is a small island where Sonic was born and raised. Known for its beautiful beaches, it is located in the Caribbean Sea, off the coast of Sonic's favorite childhood place, South Island. Both islands used to be huge tourist spots back in the day, but it has now dwindled down to a population of around 7,500 residents for South Island and 2,000 in Christmas Island. A small island it was indeed.

"I haven't been here in ages, man." The blue hedgehog said as he walked slowly for the first time in a long time to the small house deep in the island that was his family's home. He put his gloved hands in short pockets for a small envelope that contained a key. He took the key out his pocket and then out the manila envelope. He threw the thing to the side and then stepped forward to the white door. The blue hedgehog held his breath as he inserted the key and slowly turned it. He finally exhaled then pushed the door open to reveal a light blue living room. The large room was exactly the way it was when he left. Sonic went into the pockets of his fitted shorts that his life-long -friend-more-like-Brother Miles Prower, better known as Tails, had given him on his 15th birthday. He took a telegram out of it and began to read it for the third time that day.

_Dear Sonic the Hedgehog,_

_We are regretfully sorry to say that your uncle, Charles "Chuck" Hedgehog has died. He is rumored to have died of natural causes and has named you as the primary beneficiary in his will. The funeral is to be held at The Church of the Living God on Tuesday, May 12, 2009. We send you our deepest condolences for the death of such a fine gentleman like your uncle._

_Sincerely,_

_Mayor Maximillion Acorn_

"I still can't believe he died. I can't believe he is gone. I….I can't believe I wasn't there," the blue hedgehog managed to say while tears were forming in his emerald green eyes. He curled up into a ball, in fetal position on the manila colored couch. He sat there, crying.

'_I can't believe he's gone. I can't believe he's dead, just like Mom and Dad. Now, I have no family for me to come to. I am just…a freaking orphan. Why did you do this to me God, why?'_

A familiar cry from the outside snapped Sonic from his thoughts. It was Tails, who just came back from parking the X-Tornado.

Trying to regain his composure, Sonic walked, yes, walked up to door to let him in.

"Sonic, are you alright?"

"Yea Tails, you know I am." he replied, sarcasm flooding his voice. The two-tailed kitsune saw right though that statement.

"Don't lie to me, Sonic. I know there's something wrong with you, especially from the death of your uncle." Sonic was taken aback by the kit's comment.

"How did you know?"

"The locals told me outback while I was landing the X-Tornado. Remember that old owl man? Apparently he is still alive and kickin'. He doesn't know when to stop." Tails snickered lowly. "He also sends his condolences as well. "

The blue hedgehog snickered as well. "He's still alive, huh?"

"Now tell me, do you have anything to practice or something, like the eulogy?"

"I think the church will have that handled."

"But do one just in case." The kitsune looked down at his wrist watch. "Oh, look at the time. I have to go and pick up the rest of the gang for the memorial services. Do the eulogy just case, okay?" With that, Tails left out the house and on to the X-Tornado, leaving Sonic thinking.

"What am I gonna write for his eulogy?"

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. The Eve of the Funeral

It's the day before the funeral. Sonic and Tails, who are staying at the late Uncle Chuck's house also known as Sonic's childhood home for the funeral. They had just finished eating lunch which is for Tails: a turkey sandwich on wheat bread with lettuce and tomatoes, with mustard spread all over. For Sonic: a chili dog. Tails got up from the table with both of their plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"You like the chili dog I made?" the kitsune asked, turning his head to look over his shoulder at the cobalt hedgehog. He didn't respond, earning a glare of concern from his best friend. He walked over to him.

"Sonic? You still alive there, pal?" He waved his hand in front of Sonic's face. He snapped out of out his trance-like state.

"Oh-wha-oh Hey Tails," he sounded defeated.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

Sonic sighed and then adjusted his seat on the chair. "Nothing."

The kitsune cocked an eyebrow. "Once again, I know when you're lying to me." He sat next to the gloomy hedgehog. " You want to talk about it?"

The hedgehog sighed again. "I…I just don't know if I can go on with this, buddy. I know I should go to the funeral, but it'll hurt too much. You know what I mean?"

"I know what you mean. I think you should go ahead with this, Sonic. This'll be the last time you will see your uncle in the flesh." Tails got up and walked behind him, putting his hands on Sonic's shoulders. "Don't be so gloomy, Sonic. Even though he is not here physically, he is still here in your soul and your heart."

Sonic had to take a moment to process the words that his friend had said. He was right. Charles the Hedgehog is still here in his soul. In his heart. He realized that as long as he was in his soul, he can remain strong.

The phone rang and Tails walked up to it and picked it up. It was Vanilla, Cream's mother.

"Hello, Ms. Vanilla. How are you today?"

"Uh-huh. How is Cream?" He blushed at that comment.

"Ok."

"Uh-uh. I will let him know. What room did you say?"

"206?"

"Okay, see you in a few. See ya!" Click!

Sonic, who has been silent the whole conversation, finally broke the ice. "Who was that?"

"That was Cream's mom, Vanilla. She has our suits ready for pick up. I'm gonna head out and get them. Wanna come with?"

"No, thanks though. I have to start packing up stuff here."

"Okay. If you need anything while I'm out, just call my cell."

"Kay, bro." And Tails left out the door, leaving Sonic in an empty house.

About 20 minutes of walking later, Tails walked up to the hotel where his friends where staying at. He walked in and up to the receptionist desk. The clerk was a red fox with white highlights on her bangs, covering her light gray and green eyes. She also has a white muzzle, similar to Tail's. She got up from her seat in the front and walked up to the counter, when she noticed the orange yellow fox.

"Hello, Welcome to the Christmas Island Hotel and Resort. My name is Envy. How may I help you today?"

"I am trying to find room 206. The tenants in the room said I get a key to the room."

"Okay." She said as she got to the back wall and got a key with a keychain saying the room number on it.

"Thanks," he said as he walked up to the elevator. He pressed the button and went in the elevator when it dinged, indicating that the elevator has reached its floor. A few people went out the elevator as Tails went in. He saw that no one else went in the elevator so he pressed the door close button and press the 2 button on the pad. The elevator went up to its floor.

Tails sighed and went to his destination. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice from behind the door. The all-too familiar voice sounded like it belonged to Cream.

"It's Tails. Don't worry about coming to the door. I got a key." With that he opened the door to reveal a topless Cream and Vanilla. He blushed furiously and rushed to close the door in front of him.

"!" The fox blurted out loudly.

"It's alright, honey. You can come in now." Vanilla said from behind the door.

"O..ok-kay." Tails opened the door again to reveal a fully clothed Cream and Vanilla. Cream wearing a light blue tank top with black shorts. Vanilla wearing a orange and white floral sundress matching her fur color.

Tails's face became a vibrant red. "You two look very nice today."

"Thank you, Tails," she said as she ran up to him and hugged him. That was when Vector appeared from the back of the apartment.

"Hey, Vector." Tails said to the green headphone-clad crocodile.

"What's up, Tails," he replied.

"Are all of y'all going to the funeral tomorrow?"

"Of course we are." Vanilla said for everyone in the room. "Speaking of that, here are you and Sonic's suits tailored to perfection for the occasion." One was a little tall, all black suit complete with a black shirt and black slacks and shoes. The other one was a dark grey color with cross-stitch pattern on it.

"Thanks, Vanilla. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. It's the least I can do after he saved my baby all these years." She hugged her daughter very tightly, almost knocking the air out of her.

"I'm about to go. We gotta pack up the things at the old house and take them to Sonic's place in Station Square.

"Okay, bye!" Cream, Vanilla, and Vector waved at Tails. He returned the favor.

Meanwhile Sonic is halfway done with the packing, using his super speed.

"Okay so I got the frails, the stuff upstairs and ehh? What's this?" Sonic said as he picked up a video-tape case from off the floor in his old room, decorated with racing decor, like checkerboard curtains, and a race car bed with flames aligning the sides.

"It has nothing on it saying what it is." Then a note dropped out the case when he opened it up.

"A note. What does it say?" He opened up the note.

_Dear Nephew, _

_This is the videotape I want to be played in case the unthinkable happens and I die, which is one day. I want this video to be played during my funeral. I hope you respect my wishes._

_Love,_

_Yor Uncle Chcuk_


	3. Day of the Funeral

**Sorry for taking so long on updating this story. I had planned for it to be finished in August, but school among other things caused me to put writing this and my other story in the back burner for about a month. I've been working on this chapter on and off actually since September, when I had planned it so I can update this before or on my birthday (September 10th). Needless to say, THAT deadline didn't meet either and I ended up but this chapter on hold for a long planned. But I finally finished and proofread this tonight and did a few edits of the story for the first two chaps. (also another reason why this took so long was the flashback in this chapter. I wanted it to be perfect.) **

**

* * *

**

It's the day of the homegoing of Sir Charles Hedgehog. His nephew, the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog, is sitting in the limo, waiting to see his uncle for the last time. He wiped a tear from his face and stared at his feet. He just sat there, thinking about all the fun times that him and his Uncle Chuck have had together. There wasn't that many good of times like the time of his 6h birthday, just days before his parents, Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog died in a drunk driving accident.

_It was in that very house that Sonic had his eighth birthday, which he had proclaimed was his best birthday ever. Sonic walked out the back door of the house from a day at the park with his dad and into the back yard which was decorated in a lot of birthday décor. In between two trees was the sign, reading 'HAPPY 6__th__ BIRTHDAY SONIC!' in huge blue colors against a white background with pictures of streamers and his face on the right side. Just under it is a vividly colored piñata, with splashed colors of blue, red, green, white and orange. On the other side was a huge inflatable bouncer with a red dragon head sticking out the top front. _

'_**SURPRISE!'**__, the guests to the surprised party yelled in glee. The birthday boy ran to the long table where all of his friends: Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Espio, Vector, Ray, Sally, Mina, and Mighty, and his siblings, Sonia and Manic, sat. Everyone got up and started to hug and talk to the young blue hedgehog._

"_Aww, guys! You shouldn't have!" he said in pure joy._

"_Huddle up, kids!" the mom, Bernadette, who was wearing a green print dress with matching shoes, said in excitement of her son's birthday. "I want a group picture!"_

_All of the kids huddled up into one mass. Sonic was on one knee n the front and center, next to his very best friend Tails to his right, and his sister Sonia to his left. Manic, Knuckles, Ray, Mighty, Sally, Amy, Mina, and Espio were in the middle. Vector, being the tallest, was in the back._

"_Now say CHEESE!" _

"_CHESSE!" the guests and birthday hedgehog screamed as a bright flash of light was seen, indicating the picture was made. Everybody went back to talking about things like school and what kind of toys they have._

_The dad, a hedgehog with white hair and red boots, the white hair complimenting his dark green eyes, Jules, came back out from the house. _

"_DADDY!" Sonic ran to his dad and embraced him, his short height making him only to hug dad's lower body. Jules patted on the top of his head and picked him to show him what a real hug is. The daddy nearly squeezed the life out of Sonic._

"_Dad…can't…..breathe….."_

"_Sorry, son." He let his son go._

"_I'm going to jump in the big bouncy thing!" With that he ran to the to bouncer and started to play with his friends. He and everyone else was having so much fun that no one noticed that it was close to being dark out. _

"_Come out the bouncer, kids," Bernadette's sultry voice said from the table. "Time to see the birthday cake!" With that everyone ran out of the bouncer with shoes off and onto the table they were at before. Jules opened the box and everyone, including Sonic, was amazed. _

_The birthday cake had a picture of Sonic against a white, red, and blue background with HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONIC written in red icing. Along the sides of the cake were yellow icing stars that had a little shine to it. In the very center of the cake was a small figurine of Sonic himself. The cake was received with positive acclaim as everyone had stars in their eyes._

"_I made the statue myself," the dad proclaimed. "The cake was your mom's doing." He nudged Bernie in the ribs, making her giggle lightly. "I also helped with doing the statue," Uncle Chuck, who appeared from behind to scare the little birthday boy. _

"_AHH! Uncle, don't scare me like that!" the now scare hedgie exclaimed as he embraced his uncle._

"_Dig in!" the mom said. "WAIT! Hold on." The little ones were ganging up on the cake trying to get a piece of it. "Move out the way, Amy!" Mina and Sally exclaimed as they tried to get to the cake first, but to no avail as the mother of the birthday hedgehog shooed them away from the delicious cake! She cut the cake on the right corner in a big square. Inside the cake was a strawberry ice-cream filling and vanilla cake on the top._

"_And this big piece of cake goes to our big boy, Sonic." He gets the cake from his mom and takes a big chunk of it from his fork. "Hmm, tasty! Thank you, Mommy." Everyone got a piece of the cake. Vector tried to eat most of it though, but to his dismay, he got tackled by Sonia and Manic. _

"_Oh, no you don't!" The pink and purple hedgehog said while sitting on top of the big croc, in hysterics along with Manic._

_About an hour later, the gang went to the table where all the presents lay. _

"_OPEN MINE FIRST!" Amy exclaimed, grabbing her gift from the table and shoving it in his face. Sally bumped her out the way with her hip, mimicking Amy by shoving __**her**__ present in his face. Mina did the same thing and the three girls ended up fighting over whose present the birthday boy would open first._

_Bernie broke it up before punches were thrown. "Um…Sonic will choose what present he will open first._

"_Um….I want my bwrother's present first," the green hedgehog cracked a grin before going to the table, getting his gift and giving it to his little bro. _

"_Her you go, little bro!" He said in his normally upbeat tone. The blue one opened up the small and brightly colored box and saw a medallion with a guitar on it which is similar to the drum medallion on his brother's neck and the keyboard one on his sister's._

_After a many of presents, which included a kiss from Amy, Sally and Mina, there seemed to be no presents left, until.._

"_Oh, hold on there a sec, kiddo," Uncle Chuck said and ran to the house. He came back out to reveal a box wrapped in a colorful red, white, and blue wrap. He gave the present to the birthday boy. "Open it, kiddo."_

_Sonic did as he was told and opened the box, revealing a shiny pair of red shoes with a white stripe across the center of them. At the end of the stripe lays a shiny golden buckle. Sonic looked in awe of them._

"_OH THANK YOU UNCLE CHUCK!" he ran up to him and hugged him tight._

* * *

A sudden jolt of the car knocked Sonic out of daydreaming. He looked up out the window. "Guess I'm here." He got out the car and stood in amazement. It was a huge chapel with with a medieval renaissance look, with long and tall colored windows and a arched door which is a lot bigger then him. He looked over his side to find his best friend walking up to him.

"Are you ready?" Tails said. Sonic took a long deep breath. "Yup. Let's go in." the hedgehog replied. They slowly entered the church and looked at the sight. The church was packed to the brim with friends and even a few enemies. In the front two rows were Knuckles, Sally, Amy, Mina, Sonia, Manic, and other friends like the Chaotix and the rest of Freedom Fighters. Towards the middle were all of the Smashers whom he met and became friends with when he was invited in the Brawl competition the year before, save for Bowser and Ganondorf. A small smile formed across Sonic's face as he walked down the aisle along with Tails.

And there he was. Charles Hedgehog. The uncle of Sonic the Hedgehog. The brother of the late Jules Hedgehog. Here in his casket. Sonic took another long breath at him. A tear shed from his eye onto the deceased one.

"Now now that he's here, Sonic," he looked up at the priest of the church, a gray walrus with a black suit on with black accessories said, "will you give your eulogy?"

"Oh, okay." And he went to the pedestal, but not before getting a quick talk from Tails. He whispered, "You can do this, Sonic."

Sonic cleared his throat. "Um….okay. First, I would like to thank you all for um..coming to my uncle's funeral. I really appreciate it. Well, um…my uncle was a really brave person. He almost sacrificed my life along with most of our lives as well. Here was the reason why I am the way I am today. He was the catalyst for me being a hero, really. Since he almost got killed and stuff, I've felt like I needed to be a hero, and here was there the whole time. He was there for me when my parents were killed. He was there for me a lot over the course of my life. I guess I haven't really figured that out until now." he took another deep breath. "I just wish that I could have seen him one last time before he died. Well, I guess this will be last time I will see him in the flesh. I love you, uncle Chuck. I'll miss you. Everyone will."

* * *

After the funeral, he went into the office of the priest. He sat down in one of the two chairs in the office.

"I am glad to see you here, Sonic. You know that video that you gave to me?" He held a videotape for emphasis.

Sonic straightened up in his seat. "Yea, what gives? He wrote in the letter that he wanted the video to be shown during the funeral, what happened?"

"Sonic, do you know who wrote that?" the priest said. "It looks to me that it was all a set up. I know your uncle personally, and I know that it was not his handwriting. So I took a look at the video and-"

Sonic jumped out his seat. "You looked at it already? You weren't supposed to! He wanted to show it during the funeral and-"

"It shows him getting murdered." Sonic's eyes widened as he slowly fell back in seat.

"It can't be…..the telegram that Max sent said that….he died of old age……" Tears were flowing to his face.

"Nope, it's all here in the tape. He didn't die of old age. He got shot," the priest said as he started to leave the room. "I will be back in a few, I have some other business to take care of."

_I can't believe it. He didn't die peacefully at all, he….oh my god….._, he thought as he put his face to his hands. _Who would do all this even to put the tape right here and forge the note. Why…._

_

* * *

_

** OOOHHH SNAP, A TWIST. Okay, so the twist WASN'T originally gonna be part of the story, but I wanted this story to kinda end with a cliffhanger so the murder part was added in at the very last minute, I mean just a few hours ago recent. So with this story, there will be an epilogue explaining the tape and mystery of the dead hedgehog.**


End file.
